


Statistically

by G_Potter



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Giving Up, Senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Potter/pseuds/G_Potter
Summary: Casey approaches, saying sharply: "I forbid you to go to prom."
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Truman French/Casey McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Statistically

Hysterical screams and sounds of things falling on the floor reach Derek's ears on the other side of the wall. Derek almost spills the soda he was drinking as he browses his computer.

Grumbling to himself, he is certain of one thing: less than a minute separates him from knowing the source of it. He really enjoys those miserable seconds.

“De-rek!”

The door rudely opens without warning.

Casey approaches, saying sharply: "I forbid you to go to prom."

She is out of breath, shaking, with her finger at the level with his face, and he knows that she might think it is a threatening move on some level.

Rolling his eyes, still staring at the screen, he doesn't bother to reply.

"I'm serious. Did you hear?” She gives a few more steps closer. “There is no way you can show up; you will ruin everything the minute you set foot in there. I'm sure about that."

He throws her a look. “Whatever you say, sis.”

She narrows.

“Stop trying to make a fool of me, Derek. I want you to promise me that you won't poke your stupid nose into my most special night. You know, I'm even considering paying you for this."

Derek crosses his arms, gazes past her. “I really am not going." Then, the smirk appears. "Although it's incredibly tempting to bother you,” He says. “That is not in my plans for the night. But now I make a point of getting paid."

Casey blinks. 

“How come? You aren’t going to your own prom? Which is our last high school promenade dance for  _ good,  _ mind you, and you don’t even want a bribe?” She sits on the edge of his bed in complete shock. " _ Why _ ?"

“Just because.”

“You can’t be in your right mind,” She puts a lock of hair behind her ear while biting her lips. "You just love being the center of attention, why would you waste such an opportunity?"

“Casey, you lost me here,” He says, nonchalant. “What opportunity are we talking about?”

Casey snorts.

"What opportunity?" She repeats angrily. “As if you didn't know. To be the king of the ball, of course. Oh, cut it out, don't pretend to be  _ that _ surprised."

"I hadn't stopped to think about it." He shrugs. "In fact,” Derek lays against the desk. “I don't give a damn."

Casey's eyebrows lift at the level of the hair.

"I thought you would,"

"Well, you thought wrong,"

“Is it possible you will regret it? I mean, the odds say you'll win." She says in a sort of exasperation. "And the odds  _ also _ are on me."

Frozen staring at him, Casey waits, seeming to expect some reaction to that information.

"Do you have bets for that?"

"Emily,"

"Right," He sighs, and then puts both hands on his chin, studying her. "Let me see if I got it right: You came here to convince me to give up the prom and  _ now _ you're doing just the opposite… Are you trying some psychology bullshit on me?"

The shade of pink that appears on her cheeks makes him smirk again.

“And what do you know, huh? You shouldn't even know how to _spell_ psychology." She gets up. “Well, then, I think my work here is done. If you’re telling the truth,"

He shakes his head, incredulous.

"Casey", He looks directly into the ocean blue eyes in front of him, hoping she'd take him seriously. “I'm no longer competing. Don't need to clear the way."

There is a long moment of silence as they stare at each other, only broken by occasional steps in the hall.

Then, he lets out a breath, tired, taking her out of the trance.

“I-Uh, okay,” She finally replies, feeling a knot in the throat. “I guess I should let Truman know that his chances have now increased by 15%, right?”

Casey is uncertain, and Derek nods in a blank face, waving his hand to her to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no such universe where Derek and Casey aren't crowned as prom king and prom queen. Change my mind.
> 
> Also, Laslus ❤ (é nóixx)


End file.
